


Everything's A Little Better With Bacon

by DacerGirl369



Series: 100 One Shot Challenge [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 oneshot challenge, Awkwardness, Breakfast, Harry Centric, Harry loves Peter a lot, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, because I really love that boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacerGirl369/pseuds/DacerGirl369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow days weren't all that rare in New York. So when Harry woke up and saw the frost climbing up his window, it didn't shock him when he checked his phone to find out that school was cancelled for the day. </p><p>However the brown haired boy in his kitchen stood over the stove with something that smelled very, very good was not a sight that Harry was accustomed to. </p><p>((Written for the 100 Oneshot Challenge. Prompt 64- Frost))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's A Little Better With Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long and I'm not even sure why?? But I've been writing this since like March and I just couldn't get myself to like the way it finished but after changing it fought six million times I am now moderately okay with it. Or I'm just sick of it idk. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!! I am still working on my oneshot challenge but it's going quite slowly because of my exams. So anyway, here's some random romantic fluff because that's my speciality!!
> 
> Update: a wonderful fellow parksborn fan has translated this story into Chinese which is incredible!! http://heytracy.lofter.com/post/1e52d7a3_cfe889e

Snow days weren't all that rare in New York. So when Harry woke up and saw the frost climbing up his window, it didn't shock him when he checked his phone to find out that school was cancelled for the day. His dad had already left for work (a quick once over of the penthouse found three thousand dollars left in the kitchen with a note saying "might not be back tonight"), which once again, wasn't terribly unusual, but the brown haired boy in his kitchen stood over the stove with something that smelled very, very good was not a sight that Harry was accustomed to. 

Harry's face broke into a grin before he could even think about it, as it always did when he caught sight of Peter. The other boy always managed to brighten up even the worst of days, and Harry could never quite believe that Peter was his best friend. It seemed so unbelievable, like a fantastic dream and any minute now he was going to wake up and have to face the crappy reality that was his life. Peter was just so wonderful that Harry couldn't figure out why he would hang out with someone like him, since Peter had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in Harry's money.

Harry just stood and watched Peter attempt to cook for a while, a fond smile on his face as he watched the boy push around what appeared to be strips of bacon in a frying pan.

"Are you... Cooking?" Harry eventually asks, prompting Peter to notice his presence and turn around.

"Well... Uh... Yeah." Peter seemed to flounder for a response, waving his hands around like he could physically pull something out of the air. He looked so cute that it made Harry's breath catch and his heart ache a little, not that he'd admit it. 

Harry laughed softly and walked over to Peter. "Why?"

Peter laughed a little along with Harry, his eyes locking into the other boys. "I figured you'd be alone today, with your dad doing..." Harry frowned, and Peter quickly tried to get to his point. "Whatever it is that your dads doing, I just thought that maybe you could use some company today. And some bacon, because everybody needs bacon."

Harry's frown dropped and a smile was firmly back on his face, another small laugh escaping his lips. "What about vegetarians?"

Peter seemed to seriously consider this for a second, despite the giggles coming from Harry. "Uh... The vegetarians don't need the bacon, so it leaves more for us." 

It wasn't often that someone made Harry Osborn breakfast without being paid by his father, and even then, he generally just ate the things his father didn't want. Bacon was Harry's favourite- but it was also Norman Osborn's favourite, so Harry didn't get to enjoy it often. He vaguely remembers telling Peter this a while ago, but he isn't sure if the boy remembered or just accidentally brought his favourite. Knowing Peter, it was probably the latter. That boy would forget his own head of it wasn't attached to his shoulders.

Harry walked closer to Peter and glanced at his frying pan. Some of the bacon was a little over cooked, and Harry was pretty sure that Peter had just been awkwardly pushing the bits of bacon around in a pan, but it actually didn't look too bad. "Wow."

"Was that a good wow?" Peter asks hopefully, and Harry's heart skips a beat at his wide eyed look. 

His face breaks into a laugh. "Good might be a stretch. Not bad is more like it. I'm honestly a little surprised that you didn't burn down my building while I slept."

Peter laughed with Harry, before his face took on a more serious look. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm good, now that you're here." Which was true, since Harry always felt better when Peter was around. Peter brightened up any room he walked into, which was part of the reason that Harry loved him.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, everything's a little better with bacon."

Harry didn't tell him that his good mood wasn't because of the bacon, just smiled and went to grab a couple of plates. Peter started dishing out the bacon, and Harry grabbed bread for them to make sandwiches.

They sat down to eat on the couch, disregarding the fancy breakfast bar in favour of something much more comfortable, Harry gazing thoughtfully out the window as he swallowed.

"Something on your mind?" Peter asked, his eyes following the other boys gaze out to the snow covered city beyond the window.

"It's pretty." Harry says, his eyes flicking from the window and over to Pete, lingering for a second longer than he meant to before returning to the window.

Peter nodded thoughtfully, watching the bustle of the city through the frost twisting across the window pane. "Poetic." He looked back at Harry. "Are you sure your okay, Har?"

Harry smiled at him, nodding slowly. "Yeah, just..." Harry shook his head. "Thanks for being my friend, Peter."

He looked back at Peter and his eyes were so full of emotion and vulnerability that he was pretty sure the other boy would flinch, but he didn't. Instead, he just smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, you're the best friend in the world. You don't have to thank me for being your friend because I love you."

Peter's hand lingered on his shoulder and his eyes didn't leave Harry's. Pete looked like he was debating laughing this off and taking it back, but then his expression softened and his hand slowly, tentatively, moved around Harry's back until Peter had his arm around him. The brunettes eyes flicked away, towards the TV which was playing some crappy kids cartoon that Harry didn't really care about. Peter seemed a little stiff, like he was waiting for Harry to push him away, but instead Harry melted into the touch and it was the easiest thing he had ever done.

It was awkward for a few seconds until Harry felt the tension drain out of Peter, followed by Peter's head resting on top of Harry's. 

Harry closed his eyes, just revelling in the moment, until he felt Peter shift and he opened his eyes. 

Peter's face was much closer than before. "Hey Harry?" Peter asked, and Harry just nodded, accidentally bringing their faces closer together. Peter's eyes flicked down to Harry's lips, and Harry subconsciously licked them. "If I kissed you, would you throw me out?" Harry laughed, and Peter smiled back at him. "Because it's really cold out, and I don't want to have to deal with that."

Harry brought his face closer to Peter's, this time on purpose. "Well I wouldn't want you outside in the snow. It's freezing, what kind of best friend of that make me?"

They stayed liked that for a second, until Peter slowly and awkwardly brought his lips to meet Harry's. It was uncoordinated and soft and a little hesitant, but it was the best kiss Harry had ever felt because this was Peter and he was everything that Harry had ever wanted. Harry kissed him back, and after a few seconds it stopped being awkward and started being magical.

They kissed for what felt like seconds and hours, and Harry felt lightheaded from the pure love he was feeling. Peter looked at him like he was scared Harry would reject him, and Harry wanted to laugh because he was so happy. 

He kissed Peter again and Peter kissed him back, and this was the best snow day Harry had ever had. He had his best friend, the love of his life, and everything was better than it ever had been.


End file.
